


Waiting For You

by SoulAbyss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: Just a messy late night drabble of a ship I love. edited and changed a few things so here it is.
Relationships: Darius/Vladimir (League of Legends), vladimir/darius
Kudos: 12





	Waiting For You

The soft wind blew at the small opening of the window. Causing the curtains to sway in a dance while the soft light from the moon peered through it. Lighting the dark room where one was currently residing in. Tossing and turning as sleep wasn’t as easy tonight. The noble merely rested on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering how did he get himself in a situation that he never wanted to be in.  
Yet here he was thinking about the one person who was able to light a small flame within him. A wall that held his emotions to only be broken slowly by him. The mage only knew the rage and continued to thrive in it. Using it to his advantage to be feared and have no one come so close to him. But somehow this one single man who appeared to be a complete idiot made him soft over time. The many centuries he spent building a protection over himself broke only in the few years he spent with the man. There were so many he could choose but his heart fell for him.   
Strange how it was just him who also was new to this whole affection. At least they had something in common during their time of getting to know each other more. Normally he would be guarded of such things but words just slipped past his lips. Telling him almost everything about himself.   
Sitting up with a heavy sigh, slender fingers running through soft silver locks. Finally deciding to get up and don a silky robe. Tea would most likely calm his mind from thinking about the man. While he waited for the water to heat up, he picked up a book from the shelf from the living room. Something to distract him even though he read all these books many times. The high pitch whistling notified him that it was done. Grabbing a cup and some leaves to place on a tray, he took what he needed to the living room. Placing them on the table, waiting for the water to become warm as he flipped through the pages of a book.   
A few hours passed as he read and read. Becoming bored enough that made him finally sleep on the chair. Tea left cold as he snoozed away. The front door softly opened, footsteps careful with each step. The figure was going to make its way upstairs but stopped. A soft smile donned upon his features, making his way to the sleeping mage. The sounds stirred the noble awake as he blinked to clear his vision. He would have lashed out but knew by the sound of the beating heart that the person was no enemy.  
“Darius….”  
“I’m here, darling. Go back to sleep. I’ll carry you back to bed.”  
A soft hum in response as arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders. Being lifted up in his arms so easily. The large man was still so careful as he continued his way up the stairs to the room they shared. Placing the mage on the soft mattress he chuckled as the other was trying to keep a hold on him. Words from a different dialect spoke to him. Of course the Hand of Noxus wouldn’t understand. It was a dead language after all.   
“Wait a little.”  
Darius quickly took his armour off before he slipped under the covers. Wrapping an arm around the mage and pulled him close. Sighing with relief as he finally could sleep next to him. Vladimir tilted his head up, lips slightly puckered. The other responded to place a kiss on his lips and then on his forehead.   
A few more words left his lips in the same dialect. Darius smiled as he had a feeling as to what it meant.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
